1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery with a protection circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of the electronic, communication and computer industries, there is an increasing use of portable electronic devices. Many portable electronic devices employ secondary (rechargeable) batteries as power sources.
Pack-type secondary batteries have been widely used. A typical pack-type secondary battery has a structure in which one or more bare cells serving as an electrical energy source and a protection circuit module (PCM) controlling the charging/discharging of the bare cell are combined into one unit.